


Never Go Back

by Groucho Stark (TotallyInsaney)



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Blood, Fire, Gen, Murder Mystery, Protective Siblings, Scratchy is doing his best, Wakko is trying, who framed roger rabbit vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/pseuds/Groucho%20Stark
Summary: Yakko is dead, a tragic accident according to officials. But Wakko knows different. With the help of Dot, the two uncover a big secret of their past. But they must be careful, for danger lurks in every corner, and each answer that pushes them farther, leads to more questions. Like who wants them dead, and why?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner, Wakko Warner & Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this before even starting on The Prettiest Flower. I love a good murder mystery. And the idea came from a story I read a while back, that I can't remember the name of. I just remember being disappointed by the ending, but it was otherwise nice.

_Wakko awoke to the smell of something burning, and when he opened his eyes, the floor around his bed was an ocean of flame._

_"Wakko! Dot! Don't move! I'll come to you!" Yakko yelled, fire extinguisher in hand to combat the flames. He had a handkerchief over his mouth and nose to help with smoke._

_The eldest Warner made his way through the room to them, holding out an arm to catch the two as they leapt from the bed._

_"I'm scared!" Dot whimpered. Yakko pet her head before putting a blanket over their heads._

_"It'll be okay, I'll get us out of here. You two start going for the door, I'll be right behind you. Just don't stop moving." As they walked, the entire tower started to creak loudly._

_"What is that?!" Wakko cried, looking up from the blanket. Yakko pulled it back over his head quickly._

_"Keep that over your head! And don't stop moving, it's nothing!" He snapped shakily, guiding them quickly, but carefully. Right as they reached the door, the tower started to tilt. The blanket slipped off as Yakko pulled them close. He knocked the door open, shoving something into Wakko's hand before picking his siblings up together._

_The tower jerked back violently right as he was about to jump, knocking Yakko off his feet. As he stood back up, all three of them heard a sickening metallic crack. His eyes widened in complete horror, gripping them tighter._

_"No matter what happens, I love you both very much!" Yakko gave each a kiss to the head, and without giving either a chance to react, threw them out the door just as the tower collapsed. Taking their brother with it._

_The two younger Warners bounced onto the pavement with only a few bumps and bruises. When the tower landed, the whole ground shook. A bloodcurdling wail could be heard alongside the sound of sirens. Wakko glanced at Dot, only to realize it was coming from him. She pulled on her ears, entire body shaking with loud sobs._

_"Wakko, where's Yakko?! He's gonna be okay, right?" She cried, grabbing onto her older brother._

_He tried to move his mouth to reassure his baby sister, but couldn't stop screaming._

_"Wakko! Wakko! **Wakko**!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking my own heart here. Entire time I was writing, I kept going, "No, stop." And yet here I stand, breaking up a family. Enjoy the ride, it's all crazier from here.


	2. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot try to move on after Yakko's death. A strange figure appears to be following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do almost a complete rewrite on this chapter because it was trash. And I actually scrapped the original first chapter. The one I ended up with was actually part of this one. But I felt that it didn't work, and the characters didn't sound right. This, I'm satisfied with.

Wakko woke up to Dot at his side, shaking him by the shoulders. Without even thinking, the older toon pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her neck. She said nothing. There wasn't anything that needed to be said anyways.

It had been one month without their brother. Officials claimed it was an accident, but Wakko called it differently. There were too many unanswered questions for it to have been just a tragic accident. 

Scratchy had tried getting Wakko on sleeping pills to help with the nightmares, but they always made him feel too disconnected the day after, so he had stopped taking them. He'd rather deal with bad dreams than feel like a zombie anyways.

Breakfast was a quick affair, with Dot having a therapy session not long after. Which left Wakko with Scratchy once she was dropped off. "So… How's about you and I go do something together? It can be basically anything you vant. And then later, when we get Dot, we'll do something else fun for ze two of you."

"... I wouldn't mind going to the park." Wakko mused, watching cars whiz by.

"We can do zat. Fresh air iz very cleansing for ze mind und soul." He nodded, giving him a smile through the rearview mirror. The young toon gave Scratchy a smile in return.

At the park, Scratchy rested on a bench while Wakko swung back and forth on a swing. A voice saying, "Come on Sam, you can do it!" caught his attention. Wakko looked over to see a teenager trying to coax his younger brother down a very tall slide.

"But it's so far down D! What if I fall off?" The younger brother, who couldn't have been older than Dot, asked.

"I'm right down here, I'll catch you. You just gotta trust me." D replied, spreading his arms. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, squealing the whole way down the slide. At the bottom, D scooped him up.

"I did it! Did you see me? And you caught me!" Sam exclaimed. His older brother chuckled, tousling his hair.

"You did, and I'm proud of you. That was really brave. Now let's go get something to eat." Wakko turned away as they walked along, blinking away tears.

He stood up from the swing, ready to go get Scratchy and ask to leave, when suddenly he got the sensation of being watched. Cautiously, Wakko looked around and spotted a figure standing under a large tree. He was dressed head to toe in an all black biker outfit, his face concealed by a masked hood and dark sunglasses. When he noticed the young toon staring, he gave him a mock salute.

Before Wakko could make any move to go towards him, Scratchy's voice called out to him. "Wakko! It's time to get Dot. Are you ready?" He glanced back to the tree once more as he walked to Scratchy, but the figure had disappeared. After they picked up Dot, Scratchy took the two to the mall, and the strange figure was forgotten for the moment.

Dot and Wakko made a beeline for the arcade, Scratchy following not too far behind. He gave the toons each some money for the machines before instructing them to wait there while he went to grab lunch.

"So… How's therapy going?" Wakko casually asked as they played some street fighter knock off.

"Good. You should try it sometime- Take that!" She raised her fist up victoriously.

"I can't yet. Not until I know everything." He popped another token into the machine.

"Bottling everything up isn't a good way to deal though. Wouldn't it be easier to figure things out by having a more level head?" She asked.

"I'm fine." At that statement, Dot used her finishing move on his character, blowing up everything on screen.

"You're starting to sound like Yakko now. Do me a favor, let me know if you get the sudden urge to start wearing slacks and make bad puns."

"Smokey topaz really isn't my color, so I think I'll be okay."

"But you're not. If Yakko was here-"

"But he isn't here. He's gone, and nothing about it makes sense. The fire wasn't an accident, and the tower had just been inspected a week before with no issues to be found. So why did it collapse?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew. But sitting around stewing in it doesn't help anything."

They moved on to a whack-a-mole machine to earn some tickets. "Then what should I do?"

"You're coming at it the wrong way, I think. Try focusing on what we have to work with first. Something that could be helpful, no matter how small."

Wakko wracked his brain for anything. Only two things had survived the fire. A photo album that Yakko had shoved into his arms a minute before the tower collapsed, and a heavy duty lock box that only Yakko knew the code to. It was odd.

He glanced out of the arcade window and froze. The very same figure from the park was standing outside of the store across from the arcade, staring at him. Dot followed his line of vision, seeing the figure as well.

"That isn't creepy at all. Is he staring at us? What a weirdo."

"... I saw him earlier today at the park, while you were at your appointment." Wakko mumbled, not taking his eyes off the guy.

"I'm gonna give him something to look at." Dot whipped out a mallet, walking out of the arcade with Wakko at her heels.

"Dot, don't. He could be dangerous." A large group of people walked by the figure in front of them, and when they passed, he had vanished.

The two young toons looked around in confusion. "Where did he go?" Dot asked. They even checked the store he had been standing in front of, but to no avail.

"That happened earlier too." Wakko said, taking his sister's hand.

Before either could say anything else, Scratchy came up to them. "What are you two doing out here? I said vait in ze arcade for me."

The two siblings looked at each other, unsure what to say. "Wakko had to use the bathroom." Dot fibbed, keeping her tone casual.

"Yeah! Sorry, it was a potty emergency" Wakko added.

Seemingly satisfied with their answer, Scratchy sighed. "I suppose that's alright. Are you two hungry?"

As they ate at the food court, Wakko could feel someone watching him. But when he looked around, nothing seemed to be amiss. Dot raised an eyebrow, looking around as well. He shook his head.

Either the guy was gone this time, or he was just keeping out of sight. Regardless, they were definitely being followed. But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Scratchy as a parental figure. I've been completely ignoring him in my domestic Shorts, which is a shame. And it isn't for lack of trying, it's just that Yakko ends up filling the role for him.
> 
> It's actually kind of refreshing not having to focus on Yakko for a change. Gives me a chance to pay attention to my favorite boi. I adore Wakko. I almost feel bad putting him and Dot through this.
> 
> Anyways, drop a kudos if you want more, and leave a comment telling me your thoughts. Even if you think this is the cure for insomniacs, lemme know. I like hearing what you think.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot discover something from their past that Yakko had kept hidden

Later, when they were back at Scratchy's, Dot cornered him in his room.

"Okay, tell me about earlier. Who is that guy, and why was he following us? And how did he just vanish like that?" She paced around the room while he flopped onto his bed.

"I don't know anymore than you do. He just popped up, waved at me, and then disappeared." 

"But it doesn't make any sense! What reason would someone have to follow…." She trailed off as an idea hit her. "Wakko, what if this has something to do with Yakko?"

Wakko sat up quickly. "It would make sense. But then why follow us? We don't know anything? And we don't have anything that could be useful in figuring it out." 

The lockbox sat on the shelf nearby, taunting him with its secrets. Dot glanced at the box sympathetically.

"You still trying to figure out the combination?"

"I've tried every date I can think of. My birthday, your birthday, Yakko's birthday, our birthdays added up together-"

"Maybe it isn't a birthday." She reached for the box, accidentally knocking down the photo album beside it. Several pictures slipped out onto the floor.

As he jumped down the help her pick them up, one picture caught his attention. It was nothing too earth shattering, just the three of them outside the tower holding their contracts for Animaniacs. On the back of the picture however, was a date. 03-16-93

He locked eyes with Dot, holding onto the picture. She slowly put the numbers in with a shrug. There was no way…. 

The lock clicked as it was disengaged.

They shared a look, eyes wide. It was silent for a moment before Dot vocalized what they both were thinking. "Well that was weirdly easy."

The two gripped each side of the box before lifting it open cautiously, not knowing what they were hoping to find inside.

A knock came on the door. Wakko slammed the box shut, shoving it under the bed. It wasn't that he didn't trust Scratchy. He just didn't want Scratchy involved.

The doctor poked his head inside the door. "It's late, time to get to bed," He paused when he noticed the open photo album between the two siblings. "Vat is this?"

"We're just uh…. Reminiscing old good memories!" Dot blurted, holding up a random picture.

"Completely lost track of time." Wakko quickly stated.

"Well… I suppose that's fine. Looking back at happier times can be a good way to cope. I'll leave you to it then. Just try to be in bed soon. Let's say… Half an hour?"

"Deal." The two toons replied. That was probably a sufficient amount of time to look through the box. And if need be, they could always continue later.

"I'll come back later to make sure you two are in bed, okay?" Once the door was closed, Wakko pulled the lockbox back out and put in the code.

Once the box was open, they began to sift through everything in it. At first, it just appeared to be full of their studio paperwork, passports, and medical papers, nothing impressive. Towards the bottom however, was an older newspaper clipping from Toontown, dated almost nine years ago.

**Tragedy in Toontown: Angelina II and William Warnerstok Dead**

Wakko read through the small article quickly, "William and Angelina were pillars of the Toon spirit, and they will surely be missed. The fates of their three children, ages 5, 19mos, and 6mos, remain unknown…"

Dot pointed to the picture in the article. "Those are our fake parents from 'Wakko's Wish.' Right?" Under the newspaper clipping was another picture of Angelina II and William. This time holding baby Wakko, baby Dot, and a much younger Yakko. He couldn't have been older than 4 or 5.

"Mommy, Daddy, Yakkovich, Wakkorotti, and baby Angelina III." Wakko read on the back of the picture.

"This makes no sense. Why would Yakko never tell us?" Dot stood up to pace.

"How did we end up on the Warner studios lot? And why? According to this article, our parents died in a tragic house fire. Unless…."

"... It wasn't an accident. Wakko, do you know what this means?"

"Yakko's death wasn't an accident! The same person who killed him, probably killed our parents."

"We need to go to Toontown and see what we can figure out." Dot said, pointing at the news article.

"Right. How are we gonna do it? I can't really see Scratchy just letting us ride there on our bikes." Wakko crossed his arms, trying to think.

"Leave that to me. You work on finding some kind of address for our old house, or someone who might know something about our parents."

The two Warners fell into a fitful sleep a little while later, unsure of how to take their recent discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun fact, I made the date up. Yeah, okay that isn't impressive. But I made up that date by looking up the original air date of Animaniacs, and going back several months. I know regular shows take longer than that, but I'm taking liberties because they're toons. And honestly, the timeline on this is a bit... Weird. Mostly because I'm mixing in the original and the reboot, but they're still aging like regular kids. Which is why they don't know anything about their parents. It's an alternate universe, just to simplify things.


	4. Breakfast Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is interuppted by unfriendly visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start picking up from here.

"He isn't gonna go for it." Wakko mumbled dejectedly. The two were sitting at the table, watching Scratchy fix them breakfast.

"Yes he will. Don't be a downer on this." Dot hissed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who vill or von't go?" Scratchy asked as he placed their plates in front of them. Chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs, and bacon. It looked and smelled fantastic.

Wakko immediately started shoveling food into his mouth, leaving Dot to respond. "We want to visit Toontown."

"Um… Why would you two kidses want to visit Toontown?" He poured a cup of coffee with an almost knowing look on his face.

"Did you know about our parents?" Dot asked, getting right to the point.

"I knew some, yes. Only what I was told by Yakko. Und I was never told about their death, other than what was public knowledge. They were very well known in Toontown." Scratchy's tone was very calm, almost clinical as he spoke about them.

Wakko quickly swallowed a mouthful of food to ask, "What were they like?"

"From ze way Yakko talked, your parents were amazing. Your mother had ze voice of an angel, und your father could play any instrument put before him with barely any effort. Apparently, he could also play ze harmonica with his nose," That brought a smile to both young toons as the doctor continued, speaking as though he had known them personally.

"Your mother also loved to garden. When she was pregnant with Dot, she would take Wakko and Yakko out on walks to see ze flowers. Your father enjoyed cooking, as well as eating. According to Yakko, his appetite was even bigger than Wakko's."

"Did he tell you anything else about them?" Dot sat up with a hopeful expression.

"Just that they loved all of you very much. Und zat he wished you two could have met them."

Before Scratchy could say more, a knock came on the door. "Open up doc, we know you got the kids!" A nasally voice called.

"You two need to go, now," Scratchy stood up, grabbing them by the arms and pulling them out of the kitchen. "Take whatever you'll need, and leave out ze back door. I'll stall."

"But who are they?" Dot asked as Wakko stuffed the album and several things from the lockbox, including their family photo and the newspaper clipping, into a backpack.

"Weasels. If they're here, you two are in danger. You must hurry." He gave them both a hug, placing some money in Wakko's bag before pushing them out the back door. Right as the door shut behind the two siblings, the front door was busted open.

Wakko and Dot got onto their bikes, sparing one last glance at Scratchy's house, riding away from the only other paternal figure they had ever known. "You think he's okay?" Dot asked once the house was out of sight.

"He's a p-sychiatrist. I'm sure he'll be fine." Though Wakko didn't feel very sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scratchy definitely strikes me as someone who has dealt with weasels before, being that he's a toon psychiatrist. Don't you worry about 'ol Scratchy.


	5. Pop Goes the Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratchy stalls to help the kids escape, the crankiest creature agrees to help him, and an angry figure is angry that Wakko and Dot got away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scratchy knows what he's doing, even though he really doesn't know much more than Wakko and Dot.

Scratchy walked away from the door calmly after Wakko and Dot left. He had made a promise to keep the two of them safe, and he intended to keep that promise. Of course, weasels really weren't the kind of threat the doctor was imagining when Yakko had made him swear to look after them, in the event something happened to the teen.

"Can I help you gentleman with anything? I don't usually do house calls, but if zis is an emergency, I would be happy to assist."

Four of the weasels were tearing his entire house apart, searching for the kids. The leader of the bunch turned to him. "We're looking for two kids. And we have reason to believe they've been staying here."

"Nope. No kiddies here. Not for a while now anyway. Why are you looking for kidses?" Scratchy wracked his brain for anything that could effectively slow them down.

"None of your concern. This is a Toontown matter. And a Hindenburg level at that." Bingo.

"But these are just two children you're talking about. Surely they can't be that dangerous." Scratchy slowly made his way to the kitchen, the weasel at his heels.

"Correction! There's nothing more dangerous than a kid. Our boss has been waiting for them for long enough, and he isn't a patient kinda guy.

"Could I get you boys anything to drink? Perhaps a soda?" He carefully opened the cabinet, pulling out several Hindenburg Colas and placing them at the table. As four drank the soda greedily, Scratchy slipped out of the room.

From the kitchen, there came the sound of angry and confused shouts as the weasels' heads expanded from the bubbles. Scratchy grabbed an overnight bag and his car keys before rushing out the door. Just as he was pulling out of his driveway, the four weasels crashed through the roof. The leader was nowhere in sight.

He wasn't sure who was after the kids, but whoever it was, definitely wasn't looking for a friendly chat. Scratchy was tempted to head for Toontown immediately, but thought better of it. He couldn't protect them on his own. To get through Toontown, you need someone who knows the inside.

And the doctor knew just who to ask.

"Toontown, eh? I haven't been there since Skippy was diapers." Slappy Squirrel stated as she sipped her walnut tea. The two were outside her tree, as the squirrel was tending a small garden when Scratchy pulled up.

"Did you know ze Warnerstoks?"

Slappy shook her head. "No, but I heard about their death. It was tragic. And if what you're telling me is right, then those kids were never meant to get out of that first fire alive. Let alone the water tower collapsing. I'm in."

The squirrel went inside to pack a quick bag before meeting back up with the doctor outside. "Where exactly is your nephew?" Scratchy asked curiously.

"He's on a camping trip with some friends from school. They'll be gone a week." Slappy stated as she hopped into the car.

And with that, he began the drive towards Toontown.

While that was going on, a figure sitting at a desk in a dark room was talking on the phone with the weasels. "... So you're telling me, those two brats got away?! And you were outwitted by a therapist with SODA?!!"

"He must have let the kids out before we got in. They weren't there."

"Where is the therapist now?" The figure clenched his hand into a fist.

"We don't know, he got away. Do you want us to go after him, boss?"

"Gah!" He slammed his fist onto the desk. "Nevermind the therapist! It's the kids I want, and you've failed! We move on to plan b! Get me Viola!" With that, he smashed the phone into the receiver.

How could it be that they had made quick work of the eldest, but struggled with the younger ones. He supposed it didn't matter. Never send weasels to do a woman's job. She'd take care of those two brats.

The figure chuckled coldly, grinning at a picture of the three siblings, with a black x over Yakko's face. "Goodnight, everybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the big bad is? And why? I genuinely wanna hear your thoughts. Who knows, maybe someone will guess it.


	6. Toontown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot and Wakko reach Toontown and get directions from some locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're really getting somewhere.

Wakko and Dot finally reached the border between California and Toontown, they hesitated. Neither were sure what it was that they would find, or even how to find it. But there was no turning back now.

"One for all…" Wakko started.

"... And all for one times three." Dot finished confidently. True, Yakko wasn't with them physically, but both of them knew he was watching them from wherever he was.

With a nod to each other, the two Warners peddled on, through the Toontown border, which just so happened to be a Merrie Melodies logo. Inside was… interesting. Everything was bright and colorful, with birds singing cheerfully and the sun smiling. Several buildings, cars, and other normally inanimate objects had faces and were talking.

"Whoa…." Was all the two siblings could say as they took everything in. Nearby, a firefighter was spraying fire on a building with a fire hose. Cars and bikes on the roads drove crazily, zigzagging left and right, sometimes even crashing into each other.

They dived off their bikes just as a large truck drove over them. "Outta the way you dumb kids!" The driver shouted angrily.

"Well, there goes our transportation." Dot muttered, staring at their pancaked bikes.

Wakko adjusted the straps of his bookbag, holding out a hand to his sister. "Onward we go then… Where are we going?"

"Somewhere with someone who hopefully can give us some answers." Dot took his hand and they walked on. The two soon found themselves outside of a diner that promised the best burgers in Toontown.

The middle Warner shrugged. "I could definitely eat something." On cue, his stomach began growling noisily.

"And maybe someone knows something or someone who could help us." Dot replied as they walked inside.

"Hi, my name is Bunni, how can I help you?" A middle aged cat toon stated before the door even closed behind them. She was standing behind a bar, wiping up the remnants of a pie off the counter.

"But, you're a cat?" Dot and Wakko took seats on the barstools, both wearing confused looks.

Bunni crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "And you two are… Whatever you are. What's your point?"

Dot's face went red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't… We're not exactly from around here." She stammered.

"Don't sweat it, kid. Kind of obvious you two are new. Anyways, what can I get for ya?"

Wakko perked up. "Can I get 10 cheeseburgers, a bucket of fries, 5 cherry pies, and the largest chocolate milkshake you've got?"

Bunni chuckled as she wrote down the order. "Well, you certainly sound like someone who likes to eat. And for you little miss?"

"Just one cheeseburger, an order of fries, and a large chocolate milkshake." Dot stated with a smile.

"Alrighty then, I will get that out in for you two and bring it out in a sec." Bunni stated, walking into the back.

"Psst. Hey you two puppy looking kids," A voice whispered. Dot and Wakko looked around in confusion before seeing an elderly grey fox in a booth behind them. "That's right, I'm talking to you two. Come over here."

Dot and Wakko shared a look, as if debating it, before hesitantly walking to the fox. "What do you want?" Dot asked.

"I've got a nose for information, and I can tell when someone is looking for something. And you two are definitely looking for something."

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not. What's it to you?" Dot crossed her arms, glaring at him suspiciously. The fox raised a hand in an attempt to placate her.

"No need to be like that, sweetie. I'm just a guy looking to help. Name's Klaus. What's yours?"

Dot was silent for a moment, trying to think of a fake name. "... Dorothea Snowden. And this is my… cousin, Theodore Pumpernickel. We're trying to solve a mystery."

Klaus raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "You two look a bit young to be playing detective."

"And you look a bit creepy asking us things about ourselves randomly."

"I think I know why you're here," The tone of his statement made Dot pause, so he continued. "Angelina and William, right? The big Warnerstok conspiracy."

"What do you know?" Wakko asked, tilting his head curiously. True, the fox was definitely shifty, but he was the only lead they had.

"Their three children, most definitely survived." 

Dot's response was to fake a yawn. "Boring. We need something of substance here. Who set the fire? And why?"

"Everything has its price…"

Wakko started digging in his bag, coming up with the money Scratchy had left them. "How much?"

Klaus waved him off with a shake of his head. "I'm not talking about money. I'm a collector of sorts. Pretty items in particular, like that hair clip of yours." He gestured to Dot's flower.

She gave him a confused look, but slowly took it off, her ears now loose on her head. He took the flower and pocketed it.

"Now, I can't give you the who and the why-"

"Then gimme my flower back!"

Ignoring Dot's outburst, he continued. "But, I think this will suffice. If you're in here, then clearly that's because you don't know where the house is, correct?"

Wakko nodded slowly, and the fox clapped his hands, rubbing them together in excitement. Klaus pulled a pen from his hammerspace, writing an address onto a napkin.

"You two go there from here. It will give you everything you need." He stated cryptically, handing the napkin to Dot.

Before they could ask more, Bunni came back out with their food. "Klaus! Stop harassing my other customers with your kooky business!" She snapped.

As Wakko and Dot made their way back to their seats, Klaus called "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dorethea and Theodore!" His tone was almost mocking.

Bunni sat their food in front of them, Wakko digging in quickly. Dot nibbled on a fry, looking at the napkin. "Pay no mind to that old bat. His head isn't on right, and he's missing a few screws."

"Is this the address of the Warnerstok's" Dot asked. Bunni glanced at the napkin with a confused nod.

"Why would you want to go to that old place? Nothing but pests and rot to be found there."

"We're trying to figure something out. And the Warnerstok's house fire is connected to it." The youngest Warner attempted to stay vague.

"Fair enough. I hope you find whatever you're looking for. Just be careful. That side of Toontown isn't as nice as it used to be." Bunni warned.

Once they finished eating, Wakko placed a chunk of money from Scratchy on the counter. The two left without another word to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be the last you see of Bunni, though she really doesn't have much in terms of dialogue. It is however the last of Klaus, because he's a slimeball, and I totally not because I couldn't find a way to make him work for the main villain... Definitely. He's an entrepreneur, works for himself.
> 
> Those two kids will be just fine.


	7. Little Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot and Wakko arrive at their old home and speak with a freaky lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to keep this very simple for now, I'm gonna call Wakko and Dot's stalker "the biker." Just because I needed something to call him.

It was a bit difficult trying to figure out the road signs, but they soon found their way to the Warnerstok home. Their old home, from once upon a time.

The house itself looked very dilapidated. Several windows were broken, the roof had missing or broken shingles, and there was obvious damage to the walls from fire and water. Nature had taken over one side of the house, with large vines climbing up and across a wall.

A female human toon with long, unkempt curly hair was dancing around the front yard, arms encircling a non-existent partner. As she danced, the woman sang "Rock-a-bye baby."

Dot and Wakko watched, feeling a mixture of confusion and dread. The woman was clearly missing several screws. She paused in her song, as if sensing them.

"Children…" She murmured, wiping her hands on her tattered black dress. "I don't see many children around here much."

"Who are you?" Dot definitely had more questions than that, but she decided to stick with the basics.

The woman chuckled with a too bright smile. "I'm Viola," She held a hand out to shake, before jerking it back quickly. "I know you two. The wee little babies who lived." Viola whispered, like a secret.

Wakko slowly moved closer, keeping Dot behind him. "What do you know?"

"Precious Angelina, you're as pretty as your mother." Viola crooned.

"You knew our mother?" Dot blurted, holding onto Wakko's arm.

"I do. And your father. They're here, waiting for you." Viola stepped back.

"I think you must be thinking of someone else. Our parents died when we were very young." Dot stated.

"Oh, but they didn't. They're right inside. You shouldn't keep them." She urged, pointing to the front door with claw-like fingernails. The front door creaked open slightly.

Although every alarm bell was going off in their heads, curiosity won out. As they made their way to the door slowly, Viola began to speak in a sing-song voice.

"Pretty Angelina, her mother's pride, the boys are all staring and her brother died. Precious Angelina, her father cried, the cradle's on fire with the baby inside!"

They walked quicker as she started to cackle wildly, repeating her rhyme. Once inside, the door closed behind them.

Meanwhile, the masked biker strode into the diner. He walked up to the bar, placing a picture in front of Bunni and tapping on it.

The cat glanced at the picture. It was those two kids from earlier. She raised an eyebrow.

"Never seen 'em before in my life. Now beat it cr…." The words died on her throat as he pulled the mask down to show his face. "They went to the old Warnerstok place."

Satisfied, he pulled his mask back up and pocketed the picture, leaving quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the mental image of a cartoon version of Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter. Beautiful, yet threateningly unhinged. What do you think?


	8. Into the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratchy and Slappy find out where the kids were heading. Wakko and Dot get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how things are going here. Coraline.

"First rule of Toontown, always be aware of danger. To an outsider, this place may seem like a nuthouse where the lunatics are in charge. Which in a way, is true. I like to think of it as more of a really crazy kind of party." Slappy explained. 

The two were at a diner in Toontown, getting some food so the squirrel could give Scratchy information about Toontown. "Got it. Crazy party… So how do we find ze kidses?"

"You mean those two puppy looking kids, right? Really cute looking? The boy was wearing a red hat and had a massive appetite?" Bunni interrupted.

"Yeah, that's right. You've seen 'em?" Slappy asked. Bunni nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they'll be in the same place. A guy came in here earlier looking for them too." 

"Und you told him?!"

The cat nodded slowly, clicking her pen nervously. "He was… very persuasive."

"How so?" In response, Bunni shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. You'd never believe it. The kids were heading to the Warnerstok house. If you go now, you may be able to catch up to them. Just saying…." The address was scribbled onto a slip of paper and handed to then without another word.

Back with Wakko and Dot, they took another step forward. The inside of the house looked much different from the outside, much more lived in. An amber glow lit up the rooms. As if it were another place entirely. 

A grand piano sat in the corner of the front room, alongside a shelf full of other instruments, and even a few guitars on the wall. Wakko and Dot stared at everything, not knowing what to say. The smell of spaghetti wafted into the room, and as they looked up, a door opened.

"There you two are. Your father was just about to go out after you. Dinner is almost ready." It was the woman from the picture, slightly aged, but definitely her. Their mother.

"This isn't real." Dot mumbled, looking up at her. 

A man with slightly greying fur stepped behind their 'mother,' placing his hand on her shoulders. "You two had us worried, don't do that. Our poor old hearts can't take it." He joked.

"Sorry…?" Wakko and Dot stated together, feeling very confused. Their 'father' clapped his hands together.

"Just don't do it again. Now, do me a favor and get your brother for dinner. He's in his room." With that, their 'parents' walked back into the kitchen.

They slowly made their way further into the house, stopping at a bedroom door with a poster of Shakespeare with his "All the world's a stage," quote. Dot opened the door tentatively, unsure of who or what would be inside.

A very familiar figure was sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on a desk, reading a book. "It's rude to open a door without knocking first." Yakko gently scolded without looking up from his book. 

Real or not, they didn't care. Their brother was right in front of them. "YAKKO!!!" Wakko and Dot cried, tackling their brother to the floor. The chair crashed to the ground and the book went flying as the two held onto their brother tightly.

"Can't… breathe…" Once Wakko and Dot loosened their grip, he raised an eyebrow at them curiously. "What is up with you two? You act like you haven't seen me in forever."

"We just missed you." Dot replied, wiping her eyes.

"... I never went anywhere. I've been here all day. Where did you two go?"

Before any of them had a chance to say more, their 'mother' came to the door. "We wanted you to bring him out, not attack him," She chuckled. "Supper is on the table. Better get to it before your father does."

Sitting at the table felt weird. Wakko happily stuffed his face with spaghetti, but Dot couldn't relax. Yakko was dead, and their parents had died years ago. They hadn't even known about them until Wakko opened the box. And yet there they were. Like a dream.

"Are you alright, Angelina? You've hardly touched your food." Her 'mother' asked in a tone that sounded too sweet, eye twitching slightly.

"... This isn't right." Dot mumbled, looking around. 

"What's wrong sweetheart. Don't you like spaghetti?" Her 'father' held the same fake sweet tone.

Dot looked down at her plate as the spaghetti turned into dozens of writhing worms, and the meatballs unfolded into little cockroaches. She screamed, jumping from her seat and knocked the plate to the floor. Wakko stopped mid-bite, eyes wide in a mix of confusion and shock.

Everything froze. "Look at what you've done," The sweet tone of her 'mother' was replaced by an almost demonic growl. "Look at this mess you've made!" 

The paint on the walls began to peel and crack, as though being burned off. A smokey scent filled the air as all the furniture in the room rapidly deteriorated with fire damage. Little roaches and beetles skittered across the floor as Wakko grabbed Dot and backed away.

"Ungrateful brats!" Their 'mother' peeled her flesh back to reveal a snake face, humanlike torso, and spider legs. Her arms were long and scaley, with sharp claws in place of fingers.

Wakko and Dot raced to the door, the monster right at their heels. However, once they reached it, the door wouldn't budge. "Let us out!" Dot screamed, banging on the door desperately. Wakko stood in front of Dot protectively.

"Leave us alone!" He shouted.

"You must die!" She screeched, moving closer. Wakko and Dot pressed themselves into the door, holding hands and closing their eyes. This was it, they were finished.

There was a loud crash, the monster shrieking, and the sound of tires squealing, but no harm to the two kids. They opened their eyes and looked up.

The masked biker was armed with a mallet, his motorcycle parked by a new hole in the wall. He swung the mallet into the creature's legs and face. She fell to the ground near Wakko and Dot.

"Sweethearts, I'm sorry. Come to me." Her voice shifted back to the sweet mother tone as she reached a hand out to them. In response, the biker smashed her over the head with the mallet, and grabbed both Wakko and Dot with one arm.

"No! They're not yours! He wants them dead! They're all dead!" She shrieked after sitting back up. The biker paid her no mind as he got on his motorcycle, placing Wakko and Dot behind him.

The two young toons held on tight as he drove off, listening to the sound of Viola singing her creepy nursery rhyme. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna have Wakko be grossed out by the bugs, buuut.... It's Wakko. Same little dude who eats literally anything and everything he can fit into his mouth. Including food from the floor, and what people spit out. He's adorable, but diiisgusting.
> 
> I almost feel bad giving them something happy, only to rip it away. But at the same time, it wasn't real.


	9. Villain of the Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad guy isn't feeling as chipper as he can be. He's angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less filler, but I wanted to name our bad guy. In all honesty, I really wasn't trying to hide who he was. Just like Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

"No, no, no! This cannot be happening! How is this possible?! How difficult is it to kill two little brats?!" The very irate figure shrieked at the monster across from him.

"It wasn't my fault! They had help." Viola wailed, holding an ice pack over the sizable lump on her head.

"From that therapist again?" He was beginning to lose his patience, maybe the doctor needed to go after all.

Viola shook her head. "No, it was someone else. Someone... different."

"A toon?"

"Seems to be so, but I'm not sure who. He was wearing a mask, so I didn't see his face. I'm not even clear on what exactly he is. For all we know, he could be a chicken." She shrugged.

"Are you serious? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Get out of my sight!"

"But Buddy-"

"I said OUT!!!" Viola skittered out of the room quickly.

Now he was furious. It was bad enough that the weasels had been outsmarted by the stupid therapist. But now he had to deal with some jerk with a motorcycle?

Why couldn't they have died years ago? They had just been infants then, so small and fragile. And yet they had made it out. Escaped him, for a time. Even now, when they were just barely within his grasp, he couldn't touch them.

They had the craziest luck, always getting out of bad situations. "How is this possible?" He asked himself, pacing around the room.

Yakko must have known something. He always did have some spark of intelligence flickering in his eyes. It would only make sense that he would task someone with looking out for his kid siblings in the event of his demise. In fact, it made perfect sense. Despite his zany nature, Yakko was always very practical, and defensive of his siblings.

"But who would he trust?" He supposed it didn't really matter. If Yakko trusted whoever they were, then there was no point in trying to sway them to turn against the teen's wishes.

The weasels had failed him, and Viola had failed them. Why was quality villain help so hard to come by? Well, it was like the old saying, if you want something done right, do it yourself. He tore the picture of the siblings from the wall, ripping it up.

"I'll get those brats if it's the last thing I do!" Buddy cried, laughing maniacally as the pieces of the picture fluttered to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Rage filled evil Buddy has a good ring to it. And I never see enough fics with him as the bad guy. Which is a shame because he really hates the Warners more than any of their "special friends."


	10. Know Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot attempt to question their savior, finding out something interesting about him. Scratchy and Slappy are hot on their trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowing down a bit, but it will pick up soon.

Wakko and Dot stared curiously as the biker parked at a seedy looking motel several blocks away from their old home. He marched inside the main office, walking out shortly after with a room key, still not saying a word. It wasn't for a lack of trying either. The two young toons had spent the entirety of the ride there asking him questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you save us?"

"Why have you been following us?"

"Did you know our family?"

The only thing to get even a slight response was when he ushered them into the room, Wakko had asked, "Did you know Yakko?" And even then, all he gave was a nod. It was bordering on irritating.

He sat down on one bed, with Dot hopping up beside him. "Why do you always cover your face?" She leaned in to stare at him suspiciously.

Instead of answering, he pulled a flower hair bow from his pocket, tying it onto her ears with a practiced precision. Dot smacked his hand away. Wakko watched from the other bed with curious amusement.

"This mute act is getting real old, buster. Say something!" She grabbed his arms to shake him, but froze. Whereas one arm was clearly flesh, the other… wasn't.

Sensing her unease, he stood up and pushed up the sleeve. The arm was robotic, and expertly made at that. Both Wakko and Dot's jaws hit the floor as they gawked at it. It was metal, from his shoulder, down to the tips of his fingers, but moved just like a regular arm.

"Whoa... Are you a terminator sent from the future?" Wakko blurted out. That actually got a small chortle from the biker, which he quickly covered with a cough.

Definitely not a robot then, the two kids decided. A robot wouldn't have a sense of humor.

"How'd you get it?" Dot asked, still looking at the arm. He just shook his head, lifting her up and laying her down on the other bed.

Wakko yawned. "It's getting late. We should get to sleep anyways." He mumbled, burrowing under the covers.

The biker sat down against the headboard of the other bed, but didn't go to sleep right away. Instead, he alternated between looking at the door and watching Wakko and Dot. All too soon however, he found his eyes drifting closed. Though he fought it, he eventually succumbed.

The house was completely empty when Slappy and Scratchy arrived. However, there was a hole in one wall that looked fairly recent, with tire tracks leading in and away. "Ze kidses were definitely here." Scratchy stated as they looked around inside.

"From the looks of it, a few others were too. Looks like a bomb went off in here." Slappy stated, kicking around some rubble.

"What do you think happened?" Scratchy asked.

"My guess is that your kids got attacked by something in here, and then that toon busted in the walls and snagged 'em," She gestured to the hole in the wall. "Judging from the mess, they had a scuffle, and your mystery guy got away with the kids."

"So ve are back to knowing nothing?" He followed her outside. The squirrel followed the tire tracks leading away from the house.

"I wouldn't say nothing. We have a trail here to go on. If he's smart, they'll probably be outside of Toontown by now. It isn't really safe for them anyways."

"If you say so…"

"Look, you asked me for my help, and I'm giving it. If that ain't good enough for you, too bad! Go find Betty Boop or something." Slappy snapped with a firm glare.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not quite used to zis kind of situation." The two got into Scratchy's van.

"Apology accepted. But I need you to put on your big boy pants, because there's two kids out there who could very well be in big trouble. Now go!"

Scratchy obediently drove onward while Slappy followed the trail. They'd find the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Slappy's snark. She's such a crabby old lady.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratchy and Slappy finally reach them. The biker is weirdly cryptic when Slappy talks to him.

_He was strapped down to a gurney. The room was spinning, and everything was too bright. Why couldn't he feel his arm?_

_"Calm down. Everything will be okay." He knew that voice, but couldn't place the name._

_All he could smell was blood. When the room stopped spinning, his vision came into focus. His arm had been amputated, that's why he couldn't feel it. Why was his arm gone?! His entire body ached as if he had been hit by a train._

_He tried desperately to ask why, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate, just making useless whimpering noises. Where was he?! What had happened?_

_"I need you to calm down, everything will be fine. You were broken, but I can fix you." A familiar white lab mouse was standing over the gurney wearing tiny surgical scrubs and bolding a remote. "We'll make you good as new- No! Better than new."_

_Darkness began to fill his vision, and as he turned his head, the last thing he saw was a metal arm on a table nearby._

The first thing he registered when he woke up was a hand coming towards his face, so he smacked it away. And he tackled them down on the bed for good measure.

"Oof!" It was just Wakko. Dot was standing on the bed beside where he had been sleeping.

He pulled away from Wakko, hopping off the bed. "You were making weird noises in your sleep," Dot explained. "We thought you were hurt."

Wakko nodded. "We were worried." It was true. The two had been woken up by some very pained whimpering noises, and the biker shaking in his sleep. As if he were struggling, but almost completely immobile.

Subconsciously, he rubbed his metal arm. The youngest Warners watched him with sympathetic expressions. They couldn't imagine what that must have been like.

"Does it hurt?" Dot asked randomly, pointing to the arm. The biker slowly shook his head no.

"Do you remember how you lost it?" Wakko asked. This time he nodded.

A knock came on the door. The biker looked up, quickly grabbing them and pushing them into the bathroom. The two locked the door behind them.

The biker looked through the window. It was an old man and a grumpy looking squirrel. Somehow he knew they were good, so he opened the door.

Scratchy and Slappy had followed the tracks outside of Toontown. The tracks stopped a little ways off from a rundown motel, where Slappy noticed a motorcycle parked. They had given a description of Wakko and Dot to the receptionist just to be certain they had the right place.

And then they proceeded to knock on every door until they found them. Scratchy wasn't sure what to expect of the person who had them, but a toon in a full biker outfit with his face concealed wasn't even close to anything the doctor was thinking.

"Are ze kidses here?" The psychiatrist asked as they walked in. The only response he was given was a nod towards the bathroom door.

Wakko and Dot were sitting in the bathtub, waiting for something to happen. When they heard Scratchy's voice, the two jumped for the door.

"Scratchy!" They cried, throwing the door open and hopping into his arms.

"You're okay!" Dot exclaimed, giving him a hug. The biker shut his eyes, shaking his head as he felt a dull ache in his chest.

"I am. Are you two alright?" The biker walked out of the room quickly while they talked. Slappy raised an eyebrow, following him.

"You don't say much, do ya?" She asked as he leaned against the wall.

The biker stared at the sky. ".... I used to." His voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Why don't you talk now? Cat got your tongue or something? And what's with the mask and hood thing?"

"It isn't safe…. They need to be safe." Slappy looked around dubiously.

"Well you couldn't have picked a more secure location than this." Slappy replied sardonically.

"He'll be here soon, we need to move." Without another word, he walked back into the room.

"Who is He, exactly?" Slappy followed, curious and annoyed at the cryptic statement. She didn't get an answer.

The biker lifted up Wakko's backpack, not noticing that it wasn't zipped completely. The photo album fell out, several pictures scattering on the floor. Wakko and Dot jumped in to help him pick them up. When he glanced at one of the photos, the biker froze. There wasn't anything special about the picture, it was just an Animaniacs cast photo. And yet something about the picture was like the whisper of a memory, calling out to him. He had known that place once, but he couldn't remember when. But it was him, there in the picture. That had been his home.

Wakko and Dot stared at him curiously. This guy was getting weirder and weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be revealed about our biker friend later. Like, not much longer now actually.
> 
> Also, I dislike the pronoun game immensely. And yet, I find myself using it. Although that's usually what little nicknames are for.


	12. Lazarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy and his minions attack. The biker gets unmasked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually removes the main character death tag and hopes no one notices*

Buddy rounded up all the weasels in Toontown and Viola. He wasn't taking any chances for failure this time around. The weasels had managed to locate the kids in a motel a little ways from Toontown. That therapist, a cranky squirrel, and the unknown toon were all there as well.

Not ideal, but he'd find a way around it. They'd just need to find a way to separate the kids from their protectors. He watched as Wakko and Dot got into Scratchy's van, the biker toon standing beside his bike.

"Boss, they're leaving now." One of the weasels stated from the driver seat.

"So follow them. When we get close, then we attack." He commanded. 

The biker would have to go first, take out the strongest. Then that has-been squirrel, and finally the doctor. That would leave the two Warner brats completely defenseless.

Then he'd show them all. That would teach them. They'd finally see him.

* * *

The doctor wasn't sure where to take Wakko and Dot. His home certainly wasn't safe, and the security on the Warner Bros lot was… severely lacking to put it mildly. Ralph was pretty much the only guard the entire lot had, save for the ones in the executive buildings. Even then, their training was minimalistic at best.

"Where can we go?" He asked the biker, though the psychiatrist wasn't really expecting an answer from the strange toon. Scratchy wasn't quite sure what to make of him. The toon definitely had Wakko and Dot's best interests at heart, that he knew for certain. Other than that, he was a mystery.

The biker pulled out a picture, a group photo of the Animaniacs cast. He pointed to two familiar mice standing off to the side with the Goodfeathers.

And so, the doctor found himself following the biker to Acme Labs. He was still unsure about…. Well, everything really. The entire situation was crazy, but what other choice did he have? Those kids needed him.

Wakko noticed a black van a little ways behind them. Whenever they turned, the van would turn. The windows were tinted so the occupants inside were hidden.

"That isn't the least bit suspicious." Dot commented when he pointed it out.

"Doc, we have incoming." Slappy stated. An identical black van pulled up on the passenger side and slammed into them violently. Scratchy's van spun out as he attempted to keep them on the road. The same van pulled in and rammed them again, causing them to flip and roll.

Wakko and Dot got knocked around in the back until the vehicle stopped completely, thankfully upright. Several more vans appeared, surrounding them.

"Iz everybody okay?" Scratchy asked, adjusting his glasses back on his face while struggling to stay conscious.

"We're fine." Wakko and Dot replied, brushing themselves off.

"I'm gonna have one mother of a headache tomorrow." Slappy muttered, putting her hat back on.

One of the back doors was ripped from its hinges, and several weasels made a grab for Dot. "No! Get away!"

Dot and Wakko scrambled to the other side, but there were more weasels waiting. The other door was knocked off, and the two siblings were grabbed.

Scratchy jumped out of the van to help them, but collapsed. Slappy attempted to help him up, but he waved her off.

"Get ze kidses!"

Slappy whipped out a bouquet of dynamite, strolling up to the weasel trying to subdue Dot. "Hey pal, I got something for you." She held out the dynamite.

"For me? Gee, thanks a lot." The moronic weasel enthusiastically took the bait, trotting back towards his cohorts.

The squirrel grabbed Dot and pulled her back just as he exploded. "Well that was an explosive reaction." She chuckled to herself.

"Who writes your material?" Dot asked, crossing her arms in an unamused manner.

Wakko ducked and dodged the weasels trying to grab him, slipping under their legs to make them run into each other. It would have felt fun if it weren't for the fact that they were literally trying to kill him.

"Gonna have to try better than tha-" His taunt was interrupted by a net coming over him and scooping the middle Warner up.

"Gotcha!" One of the larger weasels stated.

Thinking fast, Wakko replied "No you don't."

The weasel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, I do. You're in the net. I caught you."

"But you didn't. Look, there I go! Hurry, I'm getting away!" He pointed somewhere behind the weasel.

Luckily, he fell for it. "Hey! Get back here you brat!" The weasel called, dropping the net and running off in the other direction.

Wakko untangled himself from the net and dusted himself off. "Dumber than advertised."

Another weasel attempted to grab him, but was knocked away by the biker with his large mallet. Wakko whipped out his own mallet, swinging at any weasel that came near him.

Viola pounced onto the biker, knocking the mallet from his hands. "I'll tear your heart out!" She shrieked, clawing and scratching at him.

Upon noticing the commotion, Dot jumped onto Viola's back with her own mallet in hand. "Get off!"

The biker's mask was grabbed by Viola as he finally managed to fling her away from him, falling to the ground. Dot let go of Viola as she flew, landing nearby.

Wakko helped Dot up as they turned back to the biker. As he sat up, his hood fell down to reveal his face. Their eyes went as wide as saucers, and their jaws hit the ground in complete shock.

When the two found their voices, the only thing they could say was "Yakko?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Seriously though, how obvious was it? Like, glaringly obvious from the beginning. Next chapter goes into what exactly happened with him.


	13. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko's backstory and how he ended up losing an arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, duh Yakko's alive. I really honestly didn't think I was fooling anyone there. It was just kinda me having a bit of fun pretending like I was. I love hidden identities, especially when it's incredibly obvious as to who they really are. It's just too funny to me.
> 
> However, as this is Yakko's tragic backstory, the humor is gonna take a break for a minute.

_1 Month Earlier_

_Everything was dark, and all of his nerves were screaming in agony. One of his arms was pinned under some of the wreckage. He was trapped. Was anyone else around? Had they gotten out? His head was pounding._

_All he could taste and smell was blood. He couldn't breathe. Why wouldn't his body move? He was gonna die here…_

_No! Wakko and Dot needed him! They were in danger! But he was so sleepy…._

_Stop it! He had to make sure his siblings were safe. He managed to sit up slightly, coughing as smoke and dirt entered his lungs. Using one hand, he removed his belt to place it between his teeth. As he bit down on it, he stared at his pinned arm. This was gonna hurt._

_He braced his feet on either side of his injured arm, before grabbing hold of it and pulling as hard as he could. Agonizing didn't even begin to describe the amount of pain he was in as he pulled. His arm felt as though it was being ripped apart down to the barest nerve and set on fire._

_After an eternity of torturous struggle, his arm finally came free. Several chunks of fur had been scraped off in the process, and there was muscle and bone showing. Like his arm had been put through a high powered cheese grater. It looked like a fuzzy, bloody wet noodle._

_Spitting out the belt, he dragged himself through the debris. The pile above him shifted as he crawled through chunks of metal and glass. There was a small light shining within the wreckage. He crawled towards it desperately._

_The teen shoved his uninjured arm up through the rubble, forcing his head out. Finally he could breathe. Once his body was out of the wreckage, he rolled onto his back. The sky was dark and cloudy, with the only light coming from the moon._

_His eyes slipped closed and his breathing began to slow. Everything started going dark. Maybe he'd just rest here for a while…._

_Just a little ways away on the lot, two lab mice walked under the caution tape. "It really is such a tragedy. Narf!" One murmured, staring at the remains of the water tower._

_"They still haven't been able to find the eldest. Presumably he died when the tower went down. I'd estimate he'll be found within the week."_

_"How can you be so… callous about this? This is a child you're talking about! Narf! His younger siblings are worried sick and scared! Narf! Do you care about…" He trailed off as something barely moving caught his eye in the rubble._

_"What is it Pinky?" Brain followed his gaze._

_"My word… I think that's him! Narf!" Without hesitation, Pinky scampered into the debris. Brain trailed after him quickly._

_His companion's assessment had been correct. The boy was lying on the rubble, very bloody. He was still alive, but just barely._

_"Narf! He needs a hospital!"_

_Brain shook his head. "He'd never make it in time."_

_"What do we do then?! We can't just leave him here, he'll die! Narf!" Pinky cried, eyes already welling up with tears. Brain pondered for a moment. And then an idea struck._

_"Go see if you can find a gurney from one of the sets. We'll take him to the lab."_

_Getting him to the lab was surprisingly easy. All they had to do was cover the boy with a sheet, and the few people milling around the lot didn't bat an eye. Once there, he hooked him up to a makeshift heart monitor, had Pinky tend to some exterior wounds, and assessed the worst of the damage._

_Brain glanced at the toon's injured arm with a grimace. There was no fixing that. It would have to go. But perhaps he could whip up a suitable prosthetic._

_Throughout the entirety of fixing him up, the boy kept slipping in and out of consciousness. When he was awake, he would continuously mumble things about his siblings being in danger, that someone wanted them all dead._

_At first, he paid no mind to it. But then curiosity took over and he looked into all he could find. While he could never figure out who, it was undeniable that the water tower collapsing was no accident. Someone was trying to kill those kids._

_Once the boy was fully awake and aware, he attempted to ask more about it. Unfortunately however, the boy couldn't remember anything. Not even his own name._

_Still, those two kids were sitting ducks. And the only one capable of protecting them had no memory of anything. Thankfully his toon powers were unaffected, a small miracle._

_Though perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. The news had already named him as dead, and you can't exactly kill someone who's already dead. So, he put a plan into action._

_The boy was given a picture of the two younger Warners with instructions to protect them, bring them to Acme Labs if need be. But they were not to see his face or hear his voice. Mostly for their sake, as they both presumed their brother to be dead._

_The reaction was more or less what he expected. "Why can they not see or hear me?"_

_"Because it will make things more dangerous on them if you are discovered." He explained. And that seemed to be enough for the teen._

_With that, he sent him off in a decent disguise and ample transportation. He only hoped the boy could handle it. For the sake of all three siblings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I actually was very close to crying while writing this chapter out, but managed to keep myself composed. What do you think about his daring escape?


	14. Don't Take My Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the fight at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I meant to put this chapter up yesterday, but I've been preoccupied with Shadows of the Past. Shit is getting real heavy on that front. Especially in the spot I am with writing it. This story however, I actually have finished writing completely. It's just a matter of posting the chapters.
> 
> Sidenote, anyone catch the reference in the chapter title?

"Hey sibs." Was all Yakko could think to say.

Everything else around them slowed to a stop. It didn't matter that they were all still in the middle of fighting for their lives. Their oldest brother was alive, standing in front of them. Not a mirage, not a crazy hallucination, but the genuine article.

The two youngest Warners felt so many things at once. There was so much confusion, a bit of betrayal, and some anger. But also an overwhelming sense of relief and longing.

The three ran to each other, ignoring everything else going on. Yakko scooped them both up as they hugged him tight.

"You're alive?! Yakko!" The two cried, tears streaming down their faces.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'll explain later." He murmured, kissing their heads.

"We've missed you!" Dot whimpered into his neck.

"I know, and I promise as soon as this is over I'll explain everything."

"Isn't this touching?" A familiar voice spat. Buddy walked up with a couple of his weasels behind him.

Yakko gripped Wakko and Dot a bit tighter. "You!" His eyes narrowed in anger.

"I could say the same to you. Why are you not dead?"

"Not sure. Good comedy is hard to kill, I suppose. Though by that logic, you should have been dead before you even started." Yakko finally sat Wakko and Dot down to stand in front of them.

"Why are you doing this, Buddy?" Wakko asked, holding on to one of Yakko's pant legs.

"Why? Why?! Because my entire career, I've been overshadowed, never given a chance to shine. For years, jokes have been made at my expense. First your parents, and now you three brats! Well no more!"

"Well, it would help if your natural talent wasn't putting the audience to sleep." Yakko slowly began to step back, his arms in front of his siblings.

"You see? Right there, another joke!" The weasels began to circle them.

"You can walk away from this, Buddy. You don't have to do this." Yakko stated, holding up his mallet. Wakko and Dot whipped out theirs as well, standing back to back behind Yakko.

"It's too late. Time for nighty night toons! Get them!"

From there it was chaos. The three swung wildly at the incoming weasels, knocking them away from each other. After several minutes, Yakko was pushed away from them by Viola. As he attempted to hit her away, his mallet was knocked out of his hands.

When Wakko realized what was happening, he shouted "NO!" Dot looked up and rushed towards the monster, trying to get Yakko out of her grip as he struggled.

"Aw, how precious. The little princess is trying to rescue her big brother." Viola sneered, her claws digging deeper into Yakko.

"Let him go, you Frankenstein reject!" Dot cried, hitting her legs with the mallet. Wakko picked up Yakko's fallen mallet before hopping onto her shoulders and slamming them into either side of her face.

Viola dropped Yakko, grabbing at Wakko in rage. "You little brat!" She shrieked.

Although he was bleeding and winded, Yakko jumped up and put her in a chokehold. "Leave him alone!" As she struggled, he jammed a bundle of dynamite in her mouth, releasing her to rush away with Wakko and Dot. 

Right as Viola was getting it unstuck from her jaw, the dynamite blew up. All that was left of her was a pile of ash. The three siblings were separated by the force of the blast, with Wakko and Dot landing a little ways off from either side of Yakko.

Wakko stood up, only for Buddy to wrap an arm around his throat from behind. The metallic barrel of a gun was pressed into his temple. "You make one move and I'll splatter your little brains all over the ground."

Yakko stood up, eyes wide in absolute terror. "Buddy, don't-"

Buddy pressed the gun more firmly into Wakko's head threateningly. "Move any closer and I'll blast his wacky head off! I mean it!"

The teen raised his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture. "Please don't! Buddy, just let him go. I'll do whatever you want, just let my little brother go."

"See? Now you have to respect me. Because I could take away the things you hold dear… instantly." Wakko trembled from fear, trying to think of something that could help him.

"What do you want? Money? Fame? Your own spin-off show? I don't hold a lot of sway with the studio, but I could probably swing something-"

"Just stop blubbering. What I want….." Buddy thought for a moment. "... Beg." Slappy began sneaking up behind Buddy, mallet in hand.

When Yakko caught her eye, she placed a finger over her lips. "What?" He feigned confusion.

"You heard me. Beg for his life. In fact, beg for both of your siblings' lives."

Slowly, he got down on his knees, placing his hands together with a deep breath. "Please, please, please don't kill my siblings! They're all I have left. Don't do this…. They're my whole world…" Fake tears streamed down his face as he pleaded. Eat your heart out Bugs Bunny.

When Buddy's hold loosened slightly, Slappy made her move. As she slammed the mallet onto Buddy's head, Wakko ducked down and rammed his elbow into Buddy's crotch. This caused him to drop the gun, giving Yakko a chance to pull his brother away.

"No! No, no, no!" Buddy shouted angrily once he shook himself off. The gun was still on the ground nearby, and he made a jump for it. Yakko, noticing what Buddy was doing, made a dive as well. The two wrestled with it for a moment, and then a gunshot was heard.

Everything went completely still. Blood began to spread across Buddy's abdomen as they looked down at themselves. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Yakko lost his grip on the weapon, dropping it onto Buddy's chest from shock.

"Sorry, Buddy…" The teen mumbled, turning to walk away. Buddy reached for the gun weakly, pointing it at him.

Upon realizing what was going on, Wakko and Dot both yelled "Yakko! Look out!"

Just as Yakko looked back, the gun went off. His hand went to his chest, and he stumbled backwards before collapsing.

"NO! YAKKO!" His younger siblings screamed, rushing up to him. Buddy let go of the gun, now dead.

"Yakko?! Say something!" Dot demanded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

His response was to open his eyes and groan "That… really hurt." Yakko fumbled with his jacket, pulling it open while trying to catch his breath.

"You… you're not bleeding!" Dot stammered, placing her hand on his chest.

"Still hurts." Yakko hissed, ripping his shirt open to reveal a bulletproof vest.

"Were you expecting to be shot at?" Wakko asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Well I figure anything could happen after having the water tower dropped on me. Doesn't hurt to come prepared… Well, hurts less anyway." He chuckled as he attempted to sit up.

"Do us a favor. Never do that again." Wakko pointed a finger at him with the sternest look he could muster.

"Way ahead of ya, sibs." The three walked back to Scratchy's van as ambulances and police began pulling in. 

The doctor was loaded up while the police talked to the siblings and Slappy. Buddy was announced dead on the scene, and his remaining minions were arrested. It was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bullet proof vest trick is genuinely one of my favorite things. When I was writing this chapter, I think I had a flash of an older Daffy Duck cartoon. The one with him boxing Elmer Fudd. He was going off about hunting duck being unfair sport, and made the comment, "What protection have I got, a bulletproof vest I suppose?" Cue showing the vest.
> 
> And before anyone crucifies me for Dot's Frankenstein comment, yes I know Frankenstein was the doctor.


	15. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot talk to Yakko, and Slappy has a chat with Yakko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all winding down now. Next chapter will be the final one.
> 
> Also, the title of last chapter was a play on the Animaniacs bit, "Take My Siblings, Please." Wakko hitting the assistant director with the organ cracks me up every time I see it. And Yakko smashing the troll so casually with a mallet.

The ride to the hospital was eerily silent, with the younger Warners unsure of when to ask Yakko about everything, and the oldest not sure of how to explain everything. Once there, a nurse led them to a waiting room while Scratchy was being examined and treated. 

Yakko fidgeted in a chair while his siblings paced the room. Slappy sat nearby with a magazine. After a few minutes however, the tense atmosphere grew to be overwhelming to the squirrel. She stood up, tossing the magazine down and saying. "I'm gonna go get us some water. Be back in a bit." Figuring the kids needed space to talk.

As soon as she was gone, Wakko and Dot hopped up on either side of Yakko, slapping his face in tandem. "Ow! What was that for?" Yakko cried, rubbing his sore cheeks.

Dot crossed her arms tightly. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, buster." Wakko nodded in agreement, crossing his arms as well.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come back?" The two younger Warners both had betrayed and confused expressions.

Yakko gave a sad sigh, rubbing his arm. "I… I kinda didn't remember anything. I woke up at Acme Labs, in a lot of pain, and down an arm." He pulled off his gloves, showing the metal hand.

"If you didn't remember, why did you still save us?" Dot asked.

"You were following us." Wakko blurted. The oldest Warner chuckled.

"I know. That's a story for later."

"Why did you wave at me?" At her older brother's question, Dot raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you're focusing on? He has a metal arm! Get your priorities straight!"

Yakko waved her off with a grin. "I can answer both. I waved because you saw me, and I think I wanted you to see that I meant no harm. I don't fully know what the thought process was," He shrugged. "Now the arm… What do you wanna know?" His voice took on a more serious tone.

Dot pondered for a moment before asking, "How did you lose it?"

"... No. I'll tell you about that another time."

Wakko took his hand. "Was it from the tower collapse?" His tone, though curious, was also full of sympathy.

Yakko shook his head quickly. "... I'm not talking about this right now." He pulled away from Wakko, standing up.

"We're sorry! Don't leave, please!" Dot pleaded.

"Stay!" Wakko grabbed onto one leg, and Dot clung to his other leg.

The teen looked down at them and sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. Not this time." He reached down to pick them both up, cradling his siblings against his chest.

"We missed you…" Dot whimpered, burying her face into his neck.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I missed you too, sibs."

When Slappy came back a while later, Yakko was sitting on a chair with Wakko and Dot dozing in his lap. The two looked much smaller and younger in his arms, appearing more like toddlers than a nine and ten year old. Yakko on the other hand, looked like he had aged about fifteen years in the past month.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, trying to keep a gentle tone. The teen glanced up.

"I'll be alright." Slappy took a seat next to him.

"So, out of the fire and back in the pan, eh? That must feel strange. Least that little putz is gone for good."

Yakko nodded slowly. "It's a bit weird. Everything feels scattered, I'm just trying to put the pieces back together."

"I figured that much. Had you pretty much sussed from the motel." At her statement, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"How so? I didn't even know that I was me." While he didn't have memory then, there was still an urge to keep them both safe blended with an almost paternal longing, even without knowing them.

"Everyone sees how you look after those two. You care about them more than anything, and have faced death down for them. Twice, I may add. And you've come out on top both times. That's a special kind of love. Like parental level."

Yakko nodded as he pondered what Slappy said. He thought of memories of late nights being woken up by Wakko or Dot having a nightmare, caring for them when they got sick, and even going up against pushy directors with filming. She was definitely on to something. Dot shifted in her sleep, nuzzling into his chest further. Wakko was drooling on him as he slept, but the teen didn't mind.

They were safe. That was the only thing that mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko's mind is in a slightly delicate state at the moment. At least Buddy is gone through.


	16. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko sees Scratchy, and happy endings all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, last chapter. Things are coming to a close.

A nurse stopped by a little while later to let them see Scratchy. "He was just a big banged up from the wreck, but he'll pull through." She reassured them as they were led through the halls.

Yakko hesitated at the door when the nurse stopped. What would Scratchy say to him being alive? What would he think? He had been alive while Scratchy had been looking after his siblings.

Sensing his reluctance, Wakko and Dot grabbed his hands. "C'mon, he's missed you too." Dot said, pulling on his hand.

Yakko took a very deep breath before allowing his siblings to lead him into the room. Scratchy was in a hospital bed hooked up to a few monitors with some bandages on his head and arms.

The instant Scratchy looked at Yakko, his eyes widened and started filling with tears. "Iz it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Scratchy." The teen gave a weak smile.

"How? All zis time, und… You look…" 

"I know. I look great, right?" Yakko half joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why are you so far away? Come over here so I can see you better." The psychiatrist sat up in bed a bit more as Yakko stepped forward. Once he was in arms reach, Scratchy pulled him into a hug.

Wakko and Dot joined in while Slappy watched from the doorway. "How did you survive?" The p-sychiatrist asked after pulling away.

"I had help. Pinky and the Brain, actually. They found me and patched me up." Wakko and Dot glanced at his prosthetic arm, hidden beneath his sleeve.

"Remind me to thank them both when I get out of here."

"Way ahead of you, Scratchy." The teen smiled brightly.

It was officially over. His family was back together, and safe. Buddy couldn't get them anymore. The tower was rebuilt, but after everything that had happened, none of them wanted to go back to living there. So they went to live with Scratchy after he got his house repaired.

One year passed before Yakko told everything to Wakko and Dot. He had taken them back to Warner studios, up to the tower. Their old home. It only seemed fitting to explain his survival in the place where he had almost died. They held onto every word, wincing as he spoke of clawing his way out of the rubble, bloody and half dead. And they burst into tears when he explained waking up with no memories of them. They still cried as he told them of the paternal longing he felt looking at them before he knew who they were.

"... It was like my heart had never forgotten you two." At the statement, he pulled them close.

"Why didn't you tell us when you remembered?" Wakko mumbled.

"I was trying to focus more on keeping things stable. My first priority was, and always will be keeping you two safe. And at the time, you weren't safe. If we had made it to Acme Labs, I would have told you there."

After Yakko finished, the three of them left Warner studios, hand in hand. Together again, as they always were. Things would never be the same of course, but they didn't mind. As long as they had each other, they would be able to withstand anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little ride here. I enjoyed this immensely. So much so that I may do an actual murder mystery in the future.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudos, drop a comment telling me your thoughts. And have a lovely evening. Mwah! Goodnight everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, letting me know your thoughts. And drop a kudos if you enjoyed. I love hearing from you lovely peoples.


End file.
